Operation: B.U.C.K.E.T. transcript
Prologue: A black computer screen ::::: Now Loading: '' ::::: ''Kids Next Door Mission ::::: '' Operation:'' ::::: '' B.U.C.K.E.T.'' :: '' Barfing'' :: Umpires :: Clean '' :: ''Keep :: Enemies :: Tidy :: '' Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton'' :: '' Production Operative: Mo Willems'' Scene 1: The football fields Coach Jefferson: "Alright, you football players, get out there and kick that football!" Numbuh 325,326: "Charge attack!" Numbuhs 4, 3,25, 326, 752,753, 648,649 and 227,447 begin the charge attack and Numbuh 325,326 grabs the football and eventually wins the game. Coach Jefferson: "And........Albert Johnson is the winner!" Numbuh 4: "Congratulations, Numbuh 325,326, you've won the game!" Numbuh 325,326: "I knew I could do it!" Coach Jefferson: "Hey, uh, Wally?" Numbuh 4: "Yeah, Coach Jefferson?" Coach Jefferson: "Would you mind taking over as a football coach?" Numbuh 4: "But you've always had me on this football team." Coach Jefferson: "But I'm tired of this job, I wanna be a karaoke singer, do I look like a karaoke singer to you guys?" Numbuh 648,649: "No, we don't think so." Coach Jefferson: "No, I don't." Numbuh 752,753: "That's way too bad, man." Coach Jefferson: "Oh, and by the way, Wally, would you go back home and make with the blue frosting brownies for your football team?" Numbuh 4: "Don't you think that football players need to snack on something more healthy and nutritious?" Coach Jefferson: "Oh, nonsense, just make with the blue frosting brownies, come on, go, go, go!" Numbuh 4: "Alright already, I'm going!" Numbuh 4 leaves to make with the blue frosting brownies......... Scene 2: The treehouse Numbuh 4 is in the treehouse kitchen making blue frosting brownies for his football team, then Numbuh 5 shows up. Numbuh 5: "Hey, Numbuh 4, what are you doin'?" Numbuh 4: "I'm making blue frosting brownies for my football team." Numbuh 5: "That sounds good, well, I'll see you later." Numbuh 5 exits the treehouse kitchen, then Numbuh 3 shows up. Numbuh 3: "Wow, you're making blue frosting brownies, right Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 4: "Uh, yeah, Numbuh 3, that's exactly what I'm doing." Numbuh 3 prepares to sample a taste test....... Numbuh 4: "Hold it right there, Numbuh 3, there will be no taste testing in this kitchen." Numbuh 3: "Sorry about that, I just can't help myself." Numbuh 3 exits the treehouse kitchen, and Numbuh 4 finishes up with the mixing, then puts the entire mixture right into the brownie cake pan, and when they're finished, he puts blue frosting right on them. Fade to another black screen......... Scene 3: Back on the football fields in the dug out Numbuh 1: "Hey, Numbuh 4, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 are waiting on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., do you want a ride back to the treehouse or not?" Numbuh 4: "Just 1 minute, Numbuh 1, I just need to finish polishing up this football gear and-" Coach Jefferson: "Hey, Wally!" Numbuh 4: "Uh, yeah, Coach Jefferson, what did you want me to-" Coach Jefferson: "What the heck did you do?" Numbuh 4: "What are you on about?" Coach Jefferson: "Your blue frosting brownies, look what they did." Numbuhs 3,25, 326, 752,753, 648,649 and 227,447 walk in looking terribly ill. Numbuh 4: "Did you do something to my blue frosting brownies?" Numbuh 1: "I happen to live to sabatoge baked goods." Numbuh 752,753: "Hey, Coach Jefferson, you'd better check on Numbuh 325,326, he looks real bad." 325,326 Coughing In Sickness Coach Jefferson: "Albert, are you alright?" Numbuh 4: "How many blue frosting brownies did you eat?" Numbuh 325,326: In Sickness "15, and I think you're about to see them again." Coach Jefferson: "Okay, somebody get this young boy a bucket." Numbuh 4: "Oh come on, I just cleaned the buckets." Coach Jefferson: "Alright, that does it, no football game tomorrow night." Numbuh 4: "Hey, Coach Jefferson, maybe you could-" Coach Jefferson: "Well, just take a look at Albert, there's no way he's playing by tomorrow night, and I've got nobody else to play center field." Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 4 can play center field." Numubh 4: "Numbuh 4 who?" Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 4, you, you'll be great, incredible and pure awesome." Numbuh 4: "And knocked out, the toughest team in Gallegher, they're wild animals.....ANIMALS!" Coach Jefferson: "Will you quit complaining, Beatles?!? you're barf brownies got us into this mess, and you're playing center field tomorrow night." Numbuh 1: "YES, FINALLY!" Numbuh 4: "NO WAY!" Numbuh 325,326 sickly gets up from the bench and begins barfing right at Numbuh 4's feet....... Numbuh 325,326: Sounds Fade to another black screen.......... Scene 4: Back in the treehouse Numbuh 4 is seen playing a football video game on the television screen......... Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 transcripts